


Перевозчик

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Ancient Greece, Art, Bucky is Charon, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fantasy, Illustration, M/M, Photoshop, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Series: Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197005
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Перевозчик

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Горящие глаза](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855487) by [WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021). 
  * Inspired by [Ember Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295393) by [florencedrunk (spokenitalics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spokenitalics/pseuds/florencedrunk). 



  
  



End file.
